The Seven Avenging Souls
by NikolaiEvans115
Summary: There once was a tale of the fabled seven weapons and meisters. Theses are their stories. A seven chapter collection of Soul Eater songfics, all songs by Avenged Sevenfold. Multiple pairings, multiple genres. All Avenged Sevenfold fans will love this!
1. Scream

A/N: Yay! As the summary says, this is a seven chapter (hopefully) collection of songfics, all songs by Avenged Sevenfold otherwise known as the greatest band on the fucking planet. (Sorry Good Charlotte fans, its a close call but I have to go with A7x.) Okay this is a lemon, and if you don't like a bit of kinky LIGHT bondage smut, then this isn't for you. The song is 'Scream' by Avenged Sevenfold. I'd like to thank Redemtion13 for inspiring me with his fanfic 'A Sweet Dream, Or a Beautiful Nightmare?'.

_-sOuL EaTeR-_

Soul closed the door with a 'click' behind him, watching with lustful red irises, glazed slightly with alcohol, as Maka's sinfully short red and black plaid skirt swished teasingly about the perfect curves of her ass. He was only a little bit buzzed, but still much more than a little caught up in the madness of the party they had just returned from. He smirked as her skirt rode up a bit to reveal his meister's brief, black lace panties that he loved on her so much. Come to think of it, he thought, he would like them even better _off_ of her. She was tempting him so badly, playing with fire as she turned; making the big green doe eyes look so incredibly naughty.

She shrugged his trademark yellow and black leather jacket from her shoulders, kicking off her steel toe boots as she walked towards their bedroom, shooting him a 'come and get me' kind of look. He decided he would have her tonight. _All_ of her.

_Caught up in this madness too blind to see_

_Woke animal feelings inside me_

_Took over my senses and I lost control_

_I'll taste your blood tonight_

Maka shuddered against Soul's body as he sent her into a feathery world of ecstasy, almost cross-eyed with pleasure as his lips worked the supple skin of her slender neck; rosy with blush. His perfect pianist hands ran up and down, over her skinny frame; eliciting those delicious gasps and moans of arousal that the young Death Scythe fancied so much. He would be sure to cherish every one he drew from her that night.

Maka's normally feisty attitude wavered as her tongue battled unsuccessfully with Soul's in a searing kiss, one of his hands trailing up her skirt to stroke her thigh as his other snaked up the back of her dress shirt, tugging impatiently at the clasp on her bra. He smirked with his sharp canines into the kiss; Maka letting out a mewl of yearning as his hand caressed her bra covered breast, so very very close to her aching, erect nipple. She felt the warm wetness soak through her panties as Soul's tongue once again lavished her neck with attention, leaving a heated saliva down to her collarbone; where he made her moan with a shark-toothed nip to the skin there, sure to leaving a telling bite mark. Maka tangled her fingers in her weapon's spiky, unbelievably soft silver locks as he painstakingly undid the buttons on her dress shirt; so as to make a point of teasing her. His blood red orbs met with her viridian green as he smiled at her with excitement and lust rampant in his eyes. He knew what she liked, and he would make sure she got everything she deserved and more from him tonight. "Baby, I'm gonna make you _scream_ for me tonight…"

_You know I make you wanna scream_

_You know I make you wanna run from me baby_

_But now it's too late, you've wasted all your time_

_-ScReAm-_

"Ahh!~…Soul…please…stop…" Maka moaned exhaustedly, tugging feebly at the restraints that held her spread-eagled to the corners of the four poster bed as Soul's fingers worked her sopping wet pussy; his hand continuing to pound into her faster and faster, the wet heat of his mouth enveloping one of her hardened nipples. He teased the pert pink bud with flicks from the tip of his tongue as she panted and moaned as she struggled futilely against her bonds as they chafed and rubbed the skin of her wrists and ankles raw; her body shaking under the pressure of the impending orgasm.

"Ah…Ah! Soul, please! Let me…"

He smirked at her distress, enjoying toying with her immensely. "Uh uh uh, if you want to be a good obedient little girl then you can't cum until I say you can…"

It felt so deliciously good, Soul's digits buried so deep inside of her, the pad of his thumb rubbing relentlessly at her swollen clit. Her back arched deeper into the mattress as Soul slid another finger past her rosy lips and inside of her, and she let out a low moan as he stretched her; a moan which soon turned into a feminine scream of pure pleasure when Soul's tongue snaked out to lap the wetness from up and down her rosy lips, his tongue slithering inside of her as she ground her face reflexively against Soul's willing mouth and fingers.

_Relax as you're closing your eyes to me_

_So warm as I'm setting you free_

_With your arms by your side there's no struggling_

_Pleasure's all mine this time_

_You know I make you wanna scream_

_You know I know you make me wanna run from me baby_

_But now it's too late you've wasted all your time_

"Oh!~ So…! Soul!" She thrashed about and kicked, Soul working her faster as the pleasure began to build inside of her to an unbearable level, like a coiling spring inside of her. Her weapon's fingers and tongue still stimulating her young, aroused body at a blinding speed, and she finally came, jerking against her restraints as all her muscles flexed at once and she let out a cry of rapturous bliss; the pure feeling of ecstasy and pleasure curled her toes and made her eyes roll back in her head. But he wasn't even close to done yet. Not even close.

Maka wasn't sure how many hours this went on for, trapped consensually in her little world that bordered between unearthly pleasure and sickly sweet pain as another orgasm was torn from her pale, sweat-beaded body; oversensitive and overloaded with pure and utter bliss.

"Ahh!~ Oh God…Soul, please stop…This…This is..No fair!" She panted pleadingly, whining as he withdrew her fingers from her tender pussy and licked them clean of her juices; Maka once again pulling feebly against her restraints. Soul knew she had loved it, as she had; but after a certain point the thin line between pleasure and pain became blurred.

"We're not done yet, Maka." He smirked at her. "I'm going to let you make _me_ happy now. I can tell how badly you want to…" He found it adorable how she squirmed to be free of her bondage, and how she was so uncomfortable with all the pleasure being pointed towards her.

_Cherishing~  
>Those feelings pleasuring<em>

_Cover me, unwanted clemency_

_Scream till there's silence_

_Scream while there's life left, vanishing,_

_Scream from the pleasure unmask your desire_

_Perishing~_

A few minutes later the situation had at least changed, if not turned. Maka was now bent over on her knees with both hands bound behind her back, viridian irises shining with innocence despite the situation, soft ashe blonde hair fallen in a tangled curtain down her back; mouth open and willing to please as Soul's erect cock hung tantalizingly close to her lips and tongue.

"You have to tell me what to do~…" Maka taunted with a false sweet smile.

"Go on." He told her. "Suck it…"

With that his meister began to lick up and down his dick, giving a soft kiss to his head as she reached it, making him growl in the shallow pleasure she provided. He gasped and was thankful she couldn't see him blush as she took every single inch of his hardened length into the slick, warm orifice of her mouth; massaging his entire member with her lips and tongue, eyes closed as if pleasuring her weapon gave her great satisfaction. She bobbed her head slowly back and forth, taking even more of him inside of her up to his wiry silver curls; and he patted the back of her head, stroking her hair as the wet heat of her mouth stimulated him.

"That's right…Good girl…"

She suddenly removed her mouth from him with an erotic 'pop'ing noise, looking pleadingly at him. "Soul, please…I need you inside of me…"

"Oh, come on baby. Tell me what you want me to do…" He whispered in her ear, and she could both hear and feel the smirk in his voice. "Talk dirty to me…"

"Soul, makelovetome…" She mumbled sullenly.

"Nope, that's not it~." He teased, reaching between her legs to rub her flushed lips and clit.

"Ohh..." She whined, caving mentally. "Soul, fuck me! Please!"

"Sure thing, sweetheart." He joked, flipping her over and positioning her.

_Some live repressing their instinctive feelings_

_Protest the way we're built, but don't point the blame on me_

_Scream, scream, scream, the way you would if I…_

_Ravaged your body._

_Scream, scream, scream the way you would if I ravaged_

_Your mind…_

"Ah, Ahhh!~ Soul…I-ah!-love you…" she moaned out in rapturous pleasure as his length sank into her from behind as his hand massaged her weeping slit from below, making her bite her tongue to restrain herself from letting out a scream of ecstasy as he began to move. Maka felt so incredibly naughty as he pounded deep inside of her, almost completely withdrawing himself before slamming back home; her ass in the air and face in the mattress, hands still bound tight behind her back. "Ungghh…Maka…I…I-…" The glorious friction provided by his smooth length sliding in and out of her slick insides that fast felt so deliciously good, and he nearly came as he pulled out of her, before sliding back inside her. Soul finally succumbed to the magical pleasure when she panted his name, screaming the sexiest moan he had ever heard as her silky walls, soaking wet with arousal, clenched around him and she let out an enormous sigh of "Ohhhhh~….." as he felt her warm, sticky cum drip out of her and around his hardness. Soul fucked her as hard and as fast as he could, trying futilely to cling to reality as the pleasure built inside of him to an unhealthy level and he moaned, shuddering as his muscles went crazy; stars exploding behind his eyes inside his sex-hazed mind, and he emptied himself completely inside of her.

_Cherishing~  
>Those feelings pleasuring<em>

_Cover me, unwanted clemency_

_Scream till there's silence_

_Scream while there's life left, vanishing,_

_Scream from the pleasure unmask your desire_

_Perishing~_

Maka hardly noticed as he removed her restraints from her wrists to take her skinny, naked body against his own as he held her, giving the gentlest of kisses to her as she melted into his muscular torso and arms; feeling with one hand the jagged scar that he had received trying to protect her from Chrona and Ragnarok what seemed like centuries ago. He kissed her gently on the nose, panting softly along with her. "Did you enjoy that, Maka?"

"So…Much…" she panted, nuzzling her warm face into the crook of her weapon's shoulder and closing her eyes in exhaustion, a mischievous grin on her face as she purred into his chest.

"But next time it's _your_ turn,"

_This madness, this madness, this madness, this madness_

_We've lost control, lost control_

_This madness, this madness, this madness, this madness,_

_I'll hunt again one night_

_This madness, this madness, this madness, this madness,_

_**I'll hunt again one night~**_


	2. So Far Away

**A/N: Yeah, I know, you hate me. That's okay, I hate me too for not updating in so long. Which song should be next? I have Beast and the Harlot, and Girl I know. Any suggestions? And don't just pick your favorite song, chances are that I won't be able to do anything with the lyrics and that there's no realistic plot behind it. So if you give me a song, you need to give me some ideas to go with it. Anyways, hope you like.**

Tsubaki stood there on the finely manicured lawn, wondering whether this was real. The others in the group had left hours ago, with some promises of 'I'm okay' and 'I just need some time alone'. Just some more shallow lies the demon weapon had thought up. After all, why should her best friends suffer along with her? It was her fault. All of it.

She didn't feel sad, or angry, or depressed, regretful, furious at herself or the others; she felt nothing. This isn't right, she thought. She shouldn't feel numb like this, emotionless, and uncaring when this living nightmare was unfolding around her. All her senses, every fiber, every solitary cell of her being told her to fall to her knees, to scream, to tear out her hair and sob, to do anything but stand there and do nothing. She wouldn't, though. Even if she could have, Tsubaki doubted that she could. She had to be strong for him.

Black*Star. So confident in himself, his abilities, and even in her; when she wasn't of herself. She didn't understand.

She knelt on the grass as the daytime started to close around her, taking in the scent of the freshly churned dirt, and the new mulch, and the pretty flowers that her friends had left for him as a sign of their respects. The dim remaining light of the dying day reflected in the fresh blue-gray marble.

_Never feared for anything…  
>Never shamed but never free…<br>A light that healed the broken heart with all that it could,_

She couldn't do this anymore. She sighed, closing her eyes and letting a single, hot tear roll down her cheek.

_Lived a life so endlessly…  
>Saw beyond what others see…<br>I tried to heal your broken heart with all that I could,_

The fight with the Kishin hadn't been supposed to go how it had. The weapon was supposed to protect the mesiter, and she had failed. She shouldn't be here right now. Her fists clenched in anger. Why should she be here but not him? _It wasn't fair!_

_Will you stay?  
>Will you stay away forever?<em>

She kneeled heavily upon the turf before her, the scent of the freshly spread mulch and memorial flowers whisking her consciousness away as she sat and simply cried. How could she be expected to continue on after this? To her, it seemed like the end of the world. At least, the end of _her_ world.

_How do I live…without the ones I love?  
>Time still turns the pages of the book it's burned,<br>Place and time…always on my mind  
>I have so much to say, but you're so far away~<em>

Tsubaki wished that she had been able to tell him how she felt before he had been taken from her.

'_Great,' _She thought. _'Another thing that's my fault.'_

If she would've been more forward with him, less shy around him and apprehensive to confide in him, she could've told him how madly in love with him she'd been.

'_Maybe I could have__ prevented this if he would have known that I loved him. Maybe this wouldn't be happening now.' _She thought. While blaming herself at that instance may have had no rational explanation, any way she tried to think through the possible outcomes and circumstances that led up to those outcomes; in her grief-hazed mind, all of the possible conclusions of the battle with the Kishin Asura that ended in Black*Star's death were her fault. It all came back to Tsubaki, the boring flower with no voice or fragrance.

_Plans of what our futures hold…  
>Foolish lies of growing old…<br>It seems we're so invincible,  
>The truth is so cold!<em>

She remembered those rainy days that the young weapon and meister had simply sat together on her bed, Tsubaki simply musing about how future life with the other would be like, as he simply sat and watched the rain fall. Tsubaki would express her concerns and secret fears to Black*Star, meekly voicing to him that she had no idea what she would do with herself when he died, if not from a mission or rogue pre-Kishin than simply from old age. Either way, the prospect of being left alone in this big wide world without the other just didn't seem possible.

She would end up crying, and he would open his arms and offer her a hug; that idiotic but lovable grin painted all over his face, just as he had done what seemed like forever ago to comfort her after the battle with her brother Masamune. They had shared many hugs like that afterwards, holding her close to him as she cried, and she would hug him back while he would gently whisper sweet nothings and promises about he would never leave her, and how he couldn't die because he was a god.

_A final song, a last request…  
>A perfect chapter laid to rest…<br>Now and then I try to find  
>A place in my mind!<br>Where you can stay  
>You can stay away forever~<em>

In the times to come and go after Black*Star's death at the hands of Asura, sometimes Tsubaki would simply sit and try to find that place in the darkest recesses of her mind where everything was good: where Black*Star was still alive, and everyone was still happy. Where should could still see him. Hear his voice…

"You know, you shouldn't keep blaming yourself for this, Tsubaki. It's not your fault." Black*Star's soft but reassuring, gentle voice spoke next to her.

The teenage Japanese girl looked around her, not at all surprised to find no one there to have spoken. A fresh flood of hopeless tears began to well in her eyes at this.

'_Great. Now my boy I love is dead, _and_ I'm going insane. Best day ever.' _She said to herself mentally, shaking her head. She sat back on her legs with a hopeless sigh, feeling his strong, warm, well-muscled arm around her shoulder; holding her in a comforting embrace. Perfect, now she could feel him. Or was that just her heart breaking all over again?

_How do I live…without the ones I love?  
>Time still turns the pages of the book it's burned,<br>Place and time…always on my mind  
>I have so much to say but you're so far away~<em>

"You're not going crazy, Tsubaki. You just miss me. It's okay."

Tsubaki looked down at her hand only to find his larger one encompassing her smaller. Black*Star gave her hand a reassuring squeeze, locking eyes with her. Same dark, sea green eyes; same obnoxiously spiked teal hair. A caring smile gracing his lips.

"No, it's not okay!" She huffed, a tear plopping into her lap. "I miss you too much…I don't want to stay here without you…"

Black*Star's brow creased with worry, and her gripped her hand tighter. "Tsubaki, don't talk like that. I know you miss me, but you can't see me now. You have to stay here and live until your time comes."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and sobbed hopelessly into his chest as he patted her back comfortingly while cried. "But…I don't know if I'll be able to without you here! I…I need you…"

Kid, Soul, and Maka watched from a distance. The ash-blonde scythe meister wiped her eyes dry on her sleeve, watching her friend sit by Black*Star's grave; Soul standing next to her to place and comforting and supporting arm around her shoulders.

Maka sniffed. "Do you think we should go over and try to help her?"

Kid shook his head as the distraught ebony-haired weapon by the headstone talked to herself and cried. "No. This is a battle she has to fight on her own; it's between her and Black*Star."

_Sleep tight, I'm not afraid…  
>The ones that we love are here with me<br>Lay away a place for me…  
>'Cause as soon as I'm done, I'll be on my way!<br>To live eternally!_

They would all miss him, and Shinigami knows it would be hard without him. Afterwards, they couldn't hardly do anything without reopening the wound that the loss of their friend had inflicted on them. They would do something casual, something that had been normal for them; before he had gone, anyway. Someone would end up breaking down and crying. Every time they went to play basketball and realized that they no longer had even teams. Every time Tsubaki made dinner and cooked much, much more food than she alone could eat out of habit. Every time Soul looked at the empty desk next to his.

'_We can't promise him that we'll be alright. But we can promise him the he can live forever in our memories. He will live forever, just like he said he would. Our memories live forever. And that means __**he**_ _lives forever.'_

_I love you! You were ready, the pain is strong and urges rise…  
>But I'll see you! when He lets me,<br>Your pain is gone, your hands untied!_

All the days, the pain that the small group of friends new the following years was tough, and never went easy on them. Every time Tsubaki would sit at home in the apartment and stare at the gun in front of her on the table and cry. Yes, she missed him, and it hurt, but that's not why. It's because she had to wait for him, wait to see him. The urge to shorten to the wait tempted her often, if not every day. She cried for those reasons, sure. But she really cried because she knew that she couldn't, because that's not what Black*Star would want for her.

'_Be strong, Tsubaki. You can do it.'_

_So far away!  
>And I need you to know…<br>So far away!  
>And I need you to, need you to know…<em>

**A/N: This is making me miss the Rev :( We love you Jimmy! 3 foREVer! Listen to the song if you haven't!**


	3. NOTICE

To all readers of my stories on , I'm here to inform you that I'll no longer be posting on here. I will repost and continue my stories on Deviantart. After a good cleaning up of everything grammar and plot-wise, I'll continue on that site. If you care to follow my stories despite this, then you can make an account and watch me; I would encourage you to do so rather than be incredibly lazy. Making a dA account is very easy and will take you like 5 minutes so please do. I'll be keeping this account on FF for a time for communicational purposes with some authors on here, but when I get around to it I WILL be deleting this account entirely.


End file.
